The Swimmer and the Kickboxer
by Kirkland21
Summary: Jean Kirstien is not your typical rich kid. He has major trust issues because people try to use him for money. But one day, a freckled boy shows up at his house, looking not to make money but a friend.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched my arms as I took my hands off of my laptop. It was the last week of summer vacation and my parents, both successful business people, were away for work, leaving me on my own like usual.

_This is going to suck._

Because my parent's have successful jobs, my family is actually quite rich. All of the kids at my school wanted to be my friend for my money, though my two best friends Sasha and Connie befriended me because I share food with them and we actually have a lot in common so I'm not THAT lonely.

Back at the beginning of high school, I fell deeply in love with Mikasa Ackerman when I noticed her long, black hair. I always found people with black hair the most attractive. Anyways, she rejected me multiple times to chase after her family friend and my enemy Eren Jaeger. The girls at school tried to console me but I saw through their trick and knew they only wanted me for my money.

They always want me for my money.

The thought annoyed me and I angrily logged out of tumblr. I got off the white leather sofa to grab a soda from the fridge, mom decorated the kitchen to make it elegant while modern at the same time so the appliances were stainless-steel and the cupboards and tabletops are wooden, and was about to sit back down when there was a knock on the door.

_That must be Levi, _I assumed that the cleaner my parents hired was at the door, _But normally he just comes in._

I walked over to the door and was surprised when I opened the door to reveal a boy my age slightly taller than me with short black hair and a million tiny freckles spread across his cheeks.

"You must be Jean," The boy held out his hand, gently flipping his dark bangs out of his eyes "I'm Marco. Levi had a family emergency so they sent me."

I ignored his outstretched hand and stepped aside to let him walk in, not wanting to cozy up to someone I don't know. He was wearing the cleaning agency's shirt so I could tell he wasn't lying, and he didn't look like the type of guy who could rob anyone.

The boy, Marco, walked in "Nice house!"

"Thanks."

His dark brown eyes watched me, "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not that good at cleaning, everyone else was busy and I mostly do pools."

I sighed, "The house isn't that messy and Levi would do it better so just clean the pool."

I lead the freckled boy out to the backyard, the pool had leaves covering most of the surface and a thin lining of dirt around the edges. Marco got the net from under the stairs (I had to point it out to him) and started to collect the leaves.

"If you're not busy, we can talk." I kept in a groan at his suggestion, though I was bored and Sasha and Connie were busy so... why not?

I chose a lounge chair with orange-yellow padding and laid back to watch the boy, but was surprised to see he had taken off his shirt.

"What are you-"

"Sorry," He brushed his fingers through his hair, "It's just really hot out so I didn't want to get my shirt all sweaty. Is it a problem?"

For some reason, instead of replying sassily or in an annoyed tone I felt my heart skip a beat.

_Am I really that lonely?_

"It's fine." I tried to look away but I couldn't, his skin was fairly light even though he said he normally cleans pools. His stomach showed a slight definition of muscle as did his arms, again surprising me because of his skinny shape.

"Is your family rich?"

I was taken back by that question, though I knew what to say that would prove just how money-hungry everyone around me is.

I crossed my left leg over my right, "My mom's a lawyer and my dad runs a chain business across America."

"My mom was a lawyer before she passed away." Marco picked up a large amount of leaves in the net, "A month later my dad ran away with his new wife leaving me with her daughter."

"That sucks." Why wasn't he asking more about my family's inheritance. He's probably going to try and get pity money out of me.

"Mind you, Sis is a saint. Unlike her mother."

I took a long sip from my soda, "If it's just you and your step-sister, how do you survive?"

He sighed, using more force to move around the net "Sis works two jobs and I, obviously, clean pools. We couldn't even afford to keep me in school so she had to home school me from 8th grade to now."

_And I suppose you want me to leave a big, fat tip for you._

"But I've heard Maria High doesn't ask for any extra expenses so I'll be going there now."

_My school._

"I got there, it's boring as hell but whatever floats your boat." I stretched, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Do you swim?"

I was beginning to question exactly what he was playing at, asking about money and talking about his back story then changing the topic.

I looked back at him, noticing his back was already kind of sweaty, "I can swim but I haven't taken any elite lessons."

"The apartment building I stay at had a run-down lap pool but I helped restore it so the manager persuaded me to try swimming competitively." He walked around the edges of the pool, the net was almost full.

"You sure he wasn't trying to get you in your shorts?"

Marco laughed at my joke. His laugh is actually kind of cute.

Wait... did I say cute?

He emptied the leaves into the yard waste bin near the deep end of the pool, "It helps take my mind off of my situation and I'm hoping I'll be able to earn money with it some day, maybe teach some kids how to swim."

The surface of the pool was completely clear so Marco put back the net and got a scrubber for cleaning the pool walls.

That's when I realized he wasn't trying to con money out of me, this was just some poor kid who works when he's not home schooled and likes to talk to lonely people.

Not to mention, he was kind of hot.

"So where are your friends," He turned to me with a smile accented with freckles, but that disappeared when he saw my expression "You must have friends. With a big house like this-"

"That's exactly why I DON'T have friends, people tried to use me. Sure I have two good friends who aren't moochers but they are practically dating and I don't want to be the third wheel." I don't know why I was venting to the pool cleaner but you can only leave so many posts on your twitter before the trolls come to make you feel worse.

"I get what you mean," Marco pressed the scrubber down one side of the pool, scraping off dirt "Because I don't have a lot of money people at school bullied me. When sis took me out of school to save expenses it only got worse."

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. The kind of pain someone experiences when watching the sad commercials about homeless dogs or children in Africa (not that they make me cry or anything).

He moved closer to where I was sitting, though his gaze didn't shift from the pool. More sweat began to line his arms and across his neck.

"Want a soda?"

Marco turned to me with a smile that would put the sun in second place, "That'd be great, thanks."

I got up from the lounge chair and went inside, heading to the downstairs fridge that was full of all kinds of pop. I grabbed a random can (mainly so I could get back and talk to him more) and went back outside to see Marco still scrubbing away at the pool.

"You like Coke?" I closed the screen door behind me, Marco set down the net and walked over to get it.

"It's my favorite, thanks." He took the soda from my hand and opened the top. It made a fizzing noise before Marco took a sip.

Marco put the can down on the table next to my lounge chair with my Coke, then went back to scraping dirt off the edges of the pool. I sat back down and watched him, something about him made me want to talk to him more.

"So what do you do for fun?" Marco worked his arms to pump the brush, "I'm a swimmer and you are...?"

"I do kickboxing." I drank some more of my soda, "It's great for releasing stress and pent up aggression."

"Sounds fun!" The pool's walls were back to their blue and white tiled prime and Marco came back over to me, reaching across me to grab his soda.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction as he took another drink, "Looks like I'm done." I felt slightly disappointed as he picked up his shirt.

"If you want..." My cheeks started to burn up, "You can swim in the pool for a bit."

"Really?!" Marco gleamed at my suggestion, causing my cheeks to turn even hotter "You don't have to-"

"I want to." I realized that what I was saying could be misinterpreted, "I mean, you'll be going to my school anyways so I figure you want a friend."

"That's really kind of you, Jean, but I don't have a swimsuit."

"You can borrow one of mine."

He looked surprised, "O-ok.."

"I'll go get one." I got up before my face turned completely red.

* * *

"Is it really ok for me to use your swimsuit?" Marco looked down at the black and cornflower blue swim shorts that I gave him to change in to. I have to admit he looks damn good in them.

"I don't swim much, plus I'm bored." I tugged at the back of my emerald swim shorts, I felt kind of awkward without my shirt on in front of him.

Marco waded into the chlorinated water, the water lapped against his pale skin gently and I followed him. It was a cool relief from the sun's warm waves.

"I love the relaxing feeling, you know?" Marco was floating on his back, eyes closed as he let the water carry him.

_Why does he have to look so freaking cute?!_

His bangs touched the water gently and I realized that I wanted to feel them. For a swimmer's hair, it didn't look very chlorinated. His bangs reminded me of soft, black feathers and I got the urge to run my finger through them.

_Wow I'm lonely._

Marco sighed peacefully before opening his eyes to look at me, "You should try just laying back. My problems just slip away."

I laid down on the waters surface and saw what he meant. The sun was beaming above our heads and the water was cooling down my problems seemed to float away from my head in the clear water.

When I opened my eyes again, Marco was standing on the edge of the pool, drying off with the towel I brought out for him.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"No," Marco chuckled, "You were relaxing."

"It's THAT powerful?" I stood up, feeling the tiles underneath my feet as I pulled myself out of the pool next to him.

"Here." Marco put my towel around my shoulders so I wouldn't be cold. I tried to hide my blushing but I think he noticed. "Is it ok if I shower quickly before I go?"

"Sure." I stood up, wrapping the towel around me and walked with him inside. I pointed out the bathroom then went upstairs with our sodas to throw them away when there was a knock at the door.

I groaned before opening the door.

"Hey Jean." My cousin Lorraine was grinning like and idiot, "I have you- why are you in swim shorts?"

She looked me up and down with her curious hazel eyes.

"I have a friend over." I only half lied, considering Marco will probably be my friend soon enough.

"I thought you didn't have friends..." She peered behind me, "Is it a girl?"

"No."

"I didn't know you were gay."

"What do you want?!" I was getting annoyed at her cheeky remarks.

"I came to bring back the container your mom sent cookies to us in." She held out a metal container with elegant ribbon wrapped around it. Definitely my Mom's.

"Thanks." I took the container and closed the door to see Marco with his shorts and shirt back on and damp bangs hanging on the sides of his face.

"Thanks for having me over, Jean." Marco slipped on his sandals, "I guess I'll see you in school."

"Don't I have to pay you?" I was back to being confused.

"It was meant for Levi and besides, you're paying me in friendship." He smiled his signature freckled smile before leaving.

**A week passed since then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There chapter mentions violence, includes violence and has a bit of strong language. There is nothing too graphic so please do not worry.**

**Also the chapter switches from Jean to Marco a lot so I do my best to leave hints on who is talking in the first sentence.**

**Also, I know this is late and I am SOOOOOO sorry about that**

* * *

I clutched my notebook nervously to my chest as I stared at the tall building.

Maria High.

My step-sister, Melody, had to hurry off to her morning job in Star Cafe so I threw on a clean pair of clothes and went to school.

Even though it was the first day, my stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. It was a new environment full of kids my age. Maybe the people who bullied me will be there too.

Then I spotted Jean.

"Hey Jean!" I hurried over to my copper-haired friend, smiling with delight. I noticed he was with a brunette girl and a boy with a buzz cut but I wasn't going to turn back now.

"Hey Marco," Jean seemed a light nervous too, "These are my friends Sasha and Connie."

"Heya!" The brunette, Sasha, greeted me cheerfully "Got any food?"

"Back off Sash, if this guy see's how you eat then your friendship might be over before it even started." Connie, the boy with the buzz cut puts his arm around her shoulders.

_Now I see why Jean says they're practically dating._

"They're harmless," Jean looked at them poking each other, "Well if you don't have food on you. They're like dogs then."

Before we could talk any more, the school bell rang and kids were heading inside.

"What class are you going to?" I asked, following Jean through the halls. The walls were covered with flyers for clubs and such and the lockers were mainly gray, though a few were white.

"Room 214." He didn't seem to care much about the topic, but I wanted to talk to him more.

"Same," I smiled, "I'll just follow you because you know the school better than I do."

We walked with a large crowd of people and I noticed that like in traffic, people walked on the right side of the hallway. I made a mental map of where we were hoping that I wouldn't end up lost.

The room was small and tightly packed with desks. Some kids had already chosen seats while others were goofing off. I noticed a couple of girls staring at Jean and realized what he meant.

"Jean-"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a pair of empty seats near the door, a look of frustration- or it could have been anger -appeared on his face.

"Of all the classes." He mumbled as we took our seats, resting his head on the desk as if to hide his face "Why did she have to be here? And with him of all people."

I followed his gaze to a girl with shoulder length black hair and sullen eyes talking to an ambitious-looking brunette boy. The boy caught my gaze and smiled, maneuvering around the desks to see me.

"Are you new?" The boy asked, extending his hand in greeting "I'm Eren."

"Why don't you go back to your boyfriend, Jaeger." Jean suddenly stood up, gripping my shoulders in a protective way.

Eren shot an annoyed look at Jean and I became aware of the situation.

"I'm not allowed to be nice? It's not his fault he has to sit next to you."

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit."

I pushed the two angered boys away from each other, "Please don't fight over nothing!"

Eren's expression turned apologetic, "Sorry, maybe I'll catch you later when horse face calms down." He went back to the black hair girl who was glaring at Jean though she skipped over me without a care.

"What was that about?" I asked as Jean plopped down in his seat.

"That girl, Mikasa, I had a thing for her..."

"Had?"

"Had, have, Jesus I don't know anymore! The point is, she likes him." Jean crossed one leg over the other, "And he's a show off."

I didn't have a chance to ask any more because the home room teacher came in.

* * *

"Each schedule should have your locker number and combination so don't loose it." The Home room teacher explained, "Class dismissed."

Everyone got up and left the classroom, but the teacher asked to talk to Jean for a minute (he was chewing gum in class) so I decided to wait for him.

"Hey again." Eren came out of the classroom, stopping as soon as he saw me "I never caught your name."

"Marco."

"Cool. Like I said earlier, I'm Eren and this is Mikasa." He gestured to Mikasa and for a second I saw a glimpse of excitement in her glassy eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I acted polite even though Jean has different feelings for them.

Eren gave me an awkward look up and down, "I like you Marco, but I have to tell you something."

"What?" I look at him, confused.

"Do you know that you're wearing a girl's shirt?"

* * *

I groan as I left the classroom after my homeroom teacher FINALLY let me leave. It was kind of surprising that Marco didn't wait for me but I guess he must have made some more friends.

_Why do I feel jealous?_

I found my locker (Marco told me his is next to mine) and saw everybody putting away their supplies.

Except for Marco.

"Hey," I said to get the attention of the girl next to me, "Did anyone open this locker."

She shook her head as I pointed to the locker next to mine. Maybe Marco got lost or something but then again, the lockers were only around the corner from Home room.

Suddenly, I spotted a paper that looked like a student schedule and picked it up.

**Marco Bott: Gr. 10, Homeroom 214, locker 016.**

Something didn't seem right. Marco wouldn't throw away his schedule or get lost rounding a corner.

Something happened.

"Hey Horse face, looking for your friend?"

I whipped around to see Jaeger and Mikasa. I was already on edge and didn't feel like getting pushed too far.

"What." I spat, fixating at Jaeger's face.

"We saw Marco run into the boy's washroom, he looked upset." He didn't lash out at my angered tone, which told me he was serious.

"Why?" I softened up a bit.

"You'll have to ask him." Jaeger pointed to the washroom before walking off with Mikasa. I hurried to the washroom and pushed open the door to hear a painful sound, one I knew a little too well.

Crying.

"M...Marco?" each stall door was slightly open except for the one at the far end. The crying was coming from in that stall.

When there was no answer, I spoke with a stronger tone.

"Marco?"

A silent rustle came from the small, followed by a click and the door opening slowly. Marco poked out his face, revealing dampened cheeks and red eyes.

"H-hey Jean..." He rubbed his eyes though it was obvious he was crying.

"What happened?!" I opened the stall door, Marco was on his knees and his clothes were messed up.

"Two boys from my old school saw me. Eren told me I was wearing.." He paused to sniffle, "Wearing a girl's shirt and when I went to the bathroom to fix it-"

Marco covered his face with his hands, the sound he made feel like someone had stabbed me in the heart. Without thinking, I pulled him into my arms and rubbed his back gently.

"J...Jean...?"

"What did they do." I kept a tight, reassuring grip on him though when I realized how it could be mistaken I let him go.

Marco lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal a bruise forming over his ribs and he pointed out several marks on his arms and right cheek.

"They beat me up."

At that moment, I knew what to do.

"Take off your shirt."

"What...?" Marco looked surprised, it was a better expression then his sad face.

Before he could say anything else, I pulled off my shirt (a black t-shirt with white markings on the front) and put it on the ground.

"Just do it." I told him.

Still, Marco was hesitant, so I started to take his shirt off of him for him. He suddenly jerked back from shock but I kept steady.

"How's everything going in-" Jaeger walked in and saw me shirtless trying to take off Marco's shirt and then I realized what it looked like.

Jaeger covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out laughing, "I'll just go."

While Marco was distracted, I pulled off his shirt. His face was completely red with embarrassment but I smiled to make him feel better.

"Why do you look so embarrassed? I've seen you shirtless before." I said calmly as I picked up my shirt and handed it to him, "Were just switching shirts."

"But I-" Marco tried to give me back my shirt but I wouldn't take it. I pulled his shirt over my head and on me then looked in the mirror, ignoring how tight the shirt felt on me.

"Jaeger was right about it being a girl's shirt." I explained, "My cousin was wearing the same thing yesterday but in purple, not blue."

I looked back at Marco. He was wearing my shirt (it looked a little big on him) but I felt better already.

"Now let's go find those jerks."

* * *

"What are you going to do?" I asked Jean. I REALLY hope he's not going to do what I think he is.

"What are their names?"

"Trench and Jeremy. Now what are you-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jean walked out of the bathroom. I followed him, filled with worry, and glanced around. People were watching us curiously.

Jean stormed down the hallway as if he knew exactly where to find them. Maybe he did, I don't know him that well so it shouldn't surprise me.

That's when I realized, Jean was planning to beat them up.

"Jean...?" I kept following him cautiously. People were moving out of the way and Jean seemed unstoppable.

"Jean, don't do this."

Again he ignored me.

Then, I saw them.

Trench was leaning against a row of lockers, talking casually to Jeremy. He gave Jean an annoyed look when he stopped in front of them.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?!" Trench spat, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Jeremy cracked his knuckles, "We got a problem?"

"Yeah. You beat up my friend and I'm going to make you pay."

_Oh god..._

Trench looked past Jean and straight at me. His mouth pulled back into a creepy smirk and his dark eyes glistened. "That loser? I don't know if I'm more surprised that he has a friend or that someone actually cares about him."

"Take it back." Jean's hand balled into a fist. My heart was pounding against my chest and my hands began to shake.

"Make me." Trench moved to shove Jean into me.

But he didn't, or I should say couldn't.

Jean hooked his foot behind Trench's and tripped him. Trench fell to the ground, causing people to stare at us.

"You.." Jeremy lunged at Jean but he was too slow. Jean blocked his fist and landed a punch into Jeremy's stomach.

Suddenly, Trench sprang up and tackled Jean. I moved back as he fell at my feet with Trench on top of him.

"Take this, asshole!" Trench punched Jean in the face and I winced at the sound of skin hitting skin.

Jean grabbed Trench from each side and rolled over, throwing him off, but then Jeremy grabbed Jean from behind and forced him up. Jeremy held Jean back from directly at his shoulder and I knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"Jea-" Before I could do anything, Trench had gotten up and kicked Jean in the stomach. I felt my eyes tearing up as I heard Jean heave as the air was knocked out of his stomach.

That's when I lost it.


End file.
